Sodor Ironworks
The Sodor Ironworks is a location on the Island of Sodor. It is run by Sir Frederick Aura. Mr. Mason, Arry and Bert also reside here. It is also where the Sodor Smelter's Yard is located. It is located in Vicarstown. Appearance The scrapyard is very old and run-down. It is described as appearing "dark and spooky". Twisted and wrecked scrap lays in disarray around the place. There are many buildings around the Smelter's Yard, which presumably hold controls to operate machines, or offices for the workers there. During the night, there are often diesel engines roaming through to collect scrap metal and bring it elsewhere. Sidney and Diesel 10 are frequent visitors. A large gate and two large doors mark the entrance to the Scrapyards, where a large smelting shed is the most prominent feature. It was used to melt down Patriot and, presumably, other engines as well. There is also a balcony overlooking the smelter's shed, where Sir Frederick Aura often stands to observe the melting-down of the engines first-hand. Spitzer the crane used to work there and was positioned near the smelting shed. There is also a large scrap chute, which has stairs placed next to it so it can be stood upon. Residents *Sir Frederick Aura *Sir Frederick Aura's Hitman *Mr. Mason *Arry and Bert *Various Workers *Spitzer (Formerly) *Patriot (Formerly) *Sidney (on occasion) *Diesel 10 (on occasion) Trivia *The Smelter's Yard is the site where Patriot's driver and fireman were killed by Sir Frederick Aura's hitman. *When Sir Frederick Aura needs an extra set of buffers to help out, he'll most likely ask for Sidney because his perpetual amnesiac condition makes it impossible to remember any of the shady behavior that occurs! *Many steam engines visit the Smelters during the day, but they all hate having to go there at night! *Odd Job Diesels such as Sidney, Norman or Dennis can often be found working here at late hours in the night. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.37.13 PM.png|The large doors leading to the scrap shed. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.37.30 PM.png|Arry, Bert, and Stanley near the scrap shed and by where Spitzer is stationed. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.38.14 PM.png|Spitzer. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.42.14 PM.png|The Smelter's Yard Area of the Ironworks Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.42.53 PM.png|Diesel 10 roaming past Patriot in the Smelter's Yard Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.43.08 PM.png|Bert in front of the large gate leading to the Ironworks. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.43.48 PM.png|A workman near the controls for the scrap shed. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.44.03 PM.png|The inside of the scrap shed. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.44.41 PM.png|Arry underneath the scrap chute two months after the Munitions Incident. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.45.13 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura and Captain Grant on the area on top of the scrap chute. Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.png|Sir Frederick Aura heads down the stairs of the scrap chute Screen Shot 2013-06-18 at 7.45.43 PM.png|Sir Frederick Aura threatening Captain Grant on top of the scrap chute. Screen Shot 2013-07-16 at 1.23.38 PM.png|Mr. Mason and the Hitman stand in the Ironworks FeelingLuckyarryhenry.png FeelingLuckyarryorbert.png Category:Locations Category:Sodor Ironworks Category:Northwestern Railway Category:Vicarstown